Recuento de vida
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Castiel esta en la playa y observa a su familia, entonces recuerda la forma en que las cosas sucedieron para llegar hasta donde esta. Y no podria estar más feliz por a forma en que las cosas se desarrollaron quizás no hayan sido totalmente bueno, pero así era la vida. En ocasiones se deben tomar riesgo.


**Notas de la autora:**

 _Me gustaria aclarar que esta es la forma en que yo veo la relación de Cass y Dean, en la mayoria de fanfic que leo de ellos siempre hablan de la forma en que Cass impacta en Dean. Pero casi nunca de la forma en que Dean cambia a Cass y esto es lo que nació al ponerme a pensar eso. El fic es sencillo y cotidiano y espero se sientan de la misma manera en que yo me senti cuando lo escribí. El no correguir los errores de narración fue mi decisión porque deseo que este fic sea como la vida mis, con intentos donde se planea hacer todo bien pero no todo sale como deseamos; espero que sea más humano y transmita lo que deseo._

Castiel miro la escena frente a él y sonrió, si hace muchos años le hubiesen preguntado si él imaginaba tener algo así hubiese dicho que no. Pero quizás esa hubiese sido una estupidez.

Cass miro a Dean y recordó. El día que se conocieron.

 _Él había ido a una cafetería; estaba en la cuidad era nuevo ese era su último año y debía cumplir con sus pasantías laborales para poder graduarse y esa era la meta que más le importaba._

 _Se sentó en una mesa y su vista se posó en una pareja que discutían, ese día la cafetería estaba llena. Cass no soportaba a las parejas que peleaban y menos en lugares públicos._

 _Negó con la cabeza, saco el libro que traía en el bolso y se puso a leer._

 _—_ _Bienvenido ¿Qué desea servirse?_

 _Cass alzo su mirada; él chico le dedico una sonrisa —Vaya eres nuevo aquí._

 _Castiel alzo una ceja —Pues sí._

 _La otra persona sonrió —En ese caso, te recomiendo el especial de hoy._

 _—_ _Bien —respondió él._

 _El chico le miró fijamente unos segundos —Enseguida te lo traigo —dijo antes de irse._

 _Después de eso Castiel empezó a frecuentar la cafetería era el único lugar cerca de donde ejercía sus pasantías. Y siempre era atendido por la misma persona, con el tiempo que entero que se llamaba Dean Winchester; la única diferencia entre ambos es que el mayor estaba a unas semanas de titularse._

 _Los días pasaban y ambos se fueron haciendo más unidos, en especial cuando Dean tomo la misión de educar a Cass en el mundo del "Cine y tv"._

 _Después de eso se frecuentaban en más lados, Dean iba a buscar a Castiel cuando el terminaba la jornada en el hospital donde trabajaba, normalmente caminaban hasta el departamento de Castiel y luego todo se volvió costumbre._

 _Entonces paso Dean se tituló y a Castiel le faltaba un mes para terminar sus pasantías y tenía que regresar._

 _Castiel recordaba a la perfección la conversación que tuvieron ambos cuando él iba a regresar a Chicago después de todo aun le faltaba titularse._

 _—_ _¿Te iras? —esa fue la pregunta que hizo Dean después de haber compartido tres cervezas sin decir nada._

 _Era difícil, Cass no esperaba conocer a alguien tan especial con Dean, en ese medio año que habían compartido, había convivido mucho con él que la sola idea de separarse le causaba malestar._

 _Castiel siempre había vivido una vida tranquila, pero con Dean había hecho cosas que nunca imagino._

 _—_ _Sí, debo volver._

 _Después de eso hubo silencio, a Castiel no le gustaba encariñarse con las personas y eso era porque dejarlas era muy difícil._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que te deje? —Castiel apretó la lata de cerveza que tenía en las manos. La escena le resultaba irónica, ellos no tenían nada eran solos amigos y sin embargo parecía y se veían como una pareja que tiene que decirse adiós para siempre._

 _Él siempre había creído que el amor no dura para siempre, por eso se mantenía lejos de las personas._

 _—_ _No —se atrevió a decir, porque no importaba lo que digiera. La vida de Dean estaba en ese lugar y él era alguien especial en su vida._

 _Él no iba a dejarlo todo por él, aunque en realidad no existía un todo, lo único que a Dean le importaba era su hermano y él estaba en Stanford, conocía que nada lo ataba realmente al lugar pero él no estaba en una situación para pedir algo que no se lo podía dar._

 _En ocasiones es mejor no pedir ni esperar nada. Así se evitan decepciones innecesarias._

 _Dean tomo su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. A penas había sido un contacto._

 _—_ _Nos vemos —dijo y sin más se marchó._

 _Cass no lo detuvo, no pidió nada y tampoco esperaba nada._

 _Por eso cuando vio a Dean en el aeropuerto con una maleta y un ticket en la mano, sintió que "quizás podía esperar algo de alguien a pesar de que no pidiera nada."_

—¿En qué piensas? —Dean se dejó caer a lado de su esposo.

—En el día que dejaste todo para venirte conmigo.

Dean sonrió —Te dije vamos; perderemos el vuelo. Pero te quedaste de pie sin decir palabra alguna y cuando por fin hablaste me diste una discurso de porque no debía hacer algo tan irracional.

Castiel sonrió —Al final me tomaste de la mano y me obligaste a subir en el avión.

Cass dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Dean. —Sabes ahora que recuerdo, convencerte de que salieras conmigo fue difícil. Estábamos viviendo juntos, dormíamos juntos y no me aceptabas. Fuiste malo.

 _Castiel sonrió, eso era una verdad, el acepto formalmente a Dean después de los cuatros meses de vivir juntos y lo hizo aquel día en que ambos fueron a la playa._

 _Cass no conocía el mar y Dean lo prometió llevarlo cuando se titulara. Y cuando eso sucedió ambos se dieron unas vacaciones para conocer el océano._

 _Fue esa última noche que fueron a la playa, ambos estaban sentados a la orilla del mar, no había más personas solo ellos y soledad. Entonces Dean pasó su brazo por sus hombros y dijo —¿Qué haremos ahora?_

 _Y a Castiel la palabra "haremos" lo lleno de alegría, él había dejo todo para estar a su lado, trabajaba en algo que no le gustaba para apoyarlo con los gastos de la casa y aun no lo había aceptado como su pareja y a pesar de todo eso, él quería un futuro juntos._

 _Y en ese momento dejo ir su dudas, porque quizás podía entender un poco más porque la gente decidía querer a alguien más a pesar de que podía salir lastimado y quizás su técnica de correr para no caerse era un poco estúpida._

 _Él se inclinó y deposito un beso suave en la mejilla de Dean —Quizás deberíamos conseguir una casa, pero antes de eso ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?_

 _En ese momento la mirada de ambos se encontró y quizás era la noche y el reflejo de la Luna pero Cass vio los ojos de Dean vidriosos._

 _Él se acercó y lo beso, quizás ahora podía comprender un poco mejor el amor._

 _Y antes de darse cuenta, ambos tenían un trabajo, una hipoteca y un solo cajón para sus cosas. Y de alguna forma todo aquello se sentía correcto. Llevaban saliendo un año y medio cuando Cass decidió ser sincero con Dean._

 _Y entonces le converso porque no lo había aceptado desde el comienzo. Él venía de una hogar problemático donde sus padres discutían mucho, poco tiempo después de cumplir los doces su padres lo dejo y eso le enseño a no confiar en nadie._

 _Y entonces Dean lo abrazo y le hizo una promesa "Nunca cometeremos los errores de tus padres."_

 _Y Castiel se permitió creer después de muchos años._

 _Pero esa promesa se rompió unos años después, pasaban por momentos difíciles Castiel había perdido el trabajo y Dean estaba agobiado por todas la responsabilidades._

 _Y discutieron era las dos de la mañana. Dean había llegado borracho y no era la primera vez en la semana. Castiel sintió que la historia se repetía y decidió confrontarlo._

 _—_ _Dices que te preocupa la situación pero no veo que te moleste gastar el dinero en cerveza._

 _—_ _Mira quien lo dice, por lo menos yo traigo dinero, Tú no sabes hacer otra cosa más que quejarte._

 _—_ _Sabes bien que no tengo trabajo._

 _—_ _Entonces no te quejes de lo que hago, porque últimamente es lo único que sabes hacer. Fastidias._

 _Castiel se tapó la cara con las manos, estaba llorando. Él no estaba para ser tratado así._

 _Se secó las lágrimas y se fue corriendo, ignorando como Dean lo llamaba. Se detuvo al llegar a la calle, el pecho le dolía mucho._

 _Fue en ese momento que sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda. Castiel pensó que ese era el momento para decir adiós, soltar sus manos e irse._

 _"_ _Nunca te dejare" le susurro Dean mientras se aferraba más a él. Y entonces entendió que las cosas no son decir adiós e marcharse echándole la culpa a los demás._

 _Se debe luchar hasta el final. Y Cass lloro como no la había hecho hace muchos años._

—¿Qué paso? —Dean se puso de pie y Castiel lo imito.

—Ven —Castiel tomo en sus manos a la niña y la levanto.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunto Dean mientras tomaba al niño y lo levantaba.

Ambos tenían el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

— Me duele —dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos. Se había raspado la rodilla.

—Yo no quería que se cayera fue un accidente.

Dean abrazo a su hijo —Sabemos que fue accidente, estábamos viendo.

Castiel inspecciono la herida de su hija y al ver que no era grave le dedico una mirada a Dean.

—Creo que debemos volver a la casa, darnos un baño y pedir hamburguesas.

—Sí hamburguesas —aclamaron los dos niños con una gran sonrisa.

—Vaya que rápido olvidan las cosas —dijo Dean, mientras se inclinaba un poco para besar a Cass en los labios.

Después de eso caminaron al auto; Cass vio a Dean él iba más adelante con sus dos hijos. Sonrió.

Entonces agradeció, que Dean hiciera durar eso tanto, porque su familia era lo mejor que había tenido en su vida.

—Ven papá o te dejaremos—Llamaron los dos niños al unísono, ellos ya habían llegado a al auto y estaban subidos.

Cuando llego hasta donde ellos, ocupo su asiento —Gracias por esperarme —Dean estaba en la puerta esperándolo.

—Te esperaría toda la vida y eso lo sabes —Cass sonrió y lo beso.

Entonces agradeció que sus hijos y Dean sean de él. Suyo, su familia.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Gracias por leer, espero el mensaje quede claro._

 _Aprendan a confiar en la personas porque las pueden sorprenden, quizás muchos hayan pasado cosas duras en su vidas y se niegen a esperar algo de lo demas, pero recuerden "Tonto aquel que confia en todos, pero más tonto el que no confia en nadie."_

 _Siempre tendran alguien en quien sostenerse, este no sera solo una pareja pueden ser sus amigos. familia, etc._

 _Aprendan a confiar :D Es algo que decidir hacer tambien._

 _Lo adoro, gracias por leerme y su compañia._

 _:D_


End file.
